White Day
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Oneshot de Kazemaru y su relación con Shirou ambientada 10 años depues de FFI . pasen y leean.


**Este Oneshot se me ocurrió apenas y la pareja es Kazemaru x Shirou admito me gusta esta pareja pero no existen muchos fanfics de ellos y solo fanarts, espero les gust fans de esta shipp, siempre me gusta escribir de ellos sutilmente en mis fics pero por primera vez algo de ellos**

* * *

_**White Day**_

Chocolates, dulces, caramelos y bombones...san valentín siempre fue para mi una fecha comercial más desde mi primer amor el cual terminó siendo nada dulce y si amargo pues justo en un día de los enamorados este se rompió, no lo odiaba no era un amargado para no gustarme y recibir uno que otro regalo de las fans de Italia o donde fuera a jugar.

Regresaba a casa tras estar un tiempo en el equipo italiano y al llegar a mi departamento me encontré frente a la puerta una caja de color azul y un listón blanco él tome, al abrirla y mirando el contenido, en esta había una cámara fotográfica y una nota dentro….

-"Tu mejor regalo solo en unos días más, bienvenido a casa kazemaru"-

Admito daba miedo ver esto, parecía más de un acosador que de quien dice quererte, entre en mi departamento y tomé el móvil solo me adentre, llegue al sofá y marque el único número que venía a mi mente.

-Shirou, quieres llame a la policía-

-¿por qué?, paso algo malo-

-dime que lo que encontré frente a mi puerta solo llegue no es tuyo-

-no se de lo que hables, yo no deje una caja en tu casa-

-olvida a la policía, pediré una orden de alejamiento por hostigamiento-

-vamos no seas así, llegare en unos días, le pedí a alguien lo llevara por mí, espera a que llegue a Tokio y tomemos unas vacaciones juntos-

-qué hay de tu trabajo-

-me tomé unas semanas así que iré a tu casa-

-bien, ¿ahora dime quién lo entregó?-

-quieres que me mate ese psicópata, no gracias ya nos veremos-

Él colgó sin responder pero solo venían tres posibles a mi mente pero no creía ellos tuvieran tiempo para estos juegos de mal gusto. Ese día descanse. Su al día siguiente tres chicos vinieron a mi casa al saber regresaba de Italia, Sakuma, Midorikawa y Afrodi eran mis buenos amigos, mientras estaba con ellos me quedé pensando quién pudo ser al que Shirou pidiera dejar esa caja pero seguro no me dirían por su orgullo.

Solo tres días desde mi llegada alguien muy temprano llego a mi departamento, toco el timbre con insistencia y al levantarme e ir a abrir me encontré con Shirou quien se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo.

-¡bienvenido a casa kaze sweety!-

-a quién llamas cariño tu-

-a ti, acaso olvidaste estamos saliendo-

.-tu acoso si me hace olvidarlo-

-no es acoso es amor-

en ese momento él se acercó para poner sus labios sobre mi logrando conectar un beso, al comienzo fue un leve contacto pero ese lobo con piel de oveja comenzó a presionar y hacer un beso más demandante usando sus métodos para que ese beso fuera apasionado y acalorado, al separarnos él lamió sus labios …

-es el mejor Candy del día blanco que he probado-

-deja de poner apodos-

Me sentía sonrojado y note una mirada un tanto lasciva en él, cerré la puerta para alejarme de él y buscar una excusa para separarme pero se acercó y me abrazo desde la espalda

-te extrañe tanto, gracias a que existen las formas de investigar supe de tu regreso-

-¿a quién le pides mi información o investigarme?-

-quiero más de kazemaru-

En ese momento él se fue encima mía y terminamos llegando al sofá de mi departamento y teniendo sexo siendo yo el que fuera arriba montado en él, dicen los más callados son los más peligrosos y ese era un buen ejemplo para Shirou pues pese a su cara de ángel era un acosador en potencia y un buen amante, teníamos tres años saliendo ya, pocos de nuestros conocidos sabían de esta relación. Terminamos acostándonos y me volví a dormir tras hacerlo. Cuando desperté el flash de una cámara me sorprendió.

-buenos días ya hice el desayuno-

-puedes no tomarme fotos-

-te veías tan lindo Kazemaru-

-ahora me dirás quién te dijo de mí-

-no, pero sabes extorsionar a tres de tus amigos me salió bastante caro de saber Hiroto supo por Midorikawa y me diría haciéndome jurar no revelarlo a él, me hubiera ahorrado el invertir con esos tres para dejar mi regalo y saber regresabas-

-quererme no te salió barato-

-no importa, pero al final supe cuando regresabas, fue ya un mes desde que te vi en Italia y me distes un chocolate así que creí debía regresar ese regalo de amor-

-primero creo haberte dicho cuando regresaba aunque no dudo lo olvidaste y segundo… ¿regalo?-

-acaso no sabes que día fue-

-lo siento, te lo compensare-

-bien pues aprovechemos es el día blanco en Japón y llévame a comer bombones o quieres repetir el postre-

-tengamos una cita fuera de casa entonces-

después de esa conversación, un baño y un desayuno juntos salimos a dar un paseo a varios lugares y aprovechar tomar muchas fotos pues Shirou se enteró estaría dos años en Sur Corea mejor dicho en Seúl y seria difícil vernos así que quería hacer recuerdos, no estamos rompiendo pero no me molestaba estar con alguien como él y hacer miles de fotos, que en apariencia parece maduro y lindo pero es un lobo cuando se lo propone , amo a Shirou y creo podría llamarlo cada vez que pueda para decirle cómo me siento así no quiera y ser yo el que lo ataque con llamadas ahora, no me arrepiento de nada y menos de estar con e mi novio Shirou.


End file.
